<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not here to play by xxprincessxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284642">not here to play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx'>xxprincessxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where ricky played a game that nini didn't want to play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>rini drabble collection [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not here to play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicating this angsty one to madison :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nini stormed out of his house, she can hear him calling after her. She chose to ignore him, walking faster down the sidewalk not caring that it was pouring outside, just wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. <br/> <br/>“Nini, stop!” he yells, chasing after the girl despite the water falling from the dark sky.<br/> <br/>Angrily, she turns to the boy that just broke her heart, “Am I just a game for you, Ricky?” she cries out her blood boiling, watching as his face falls from her words.<br/> <br/>Earlier that day, she overheard Ricky's conversation with Big Red they were talking about the bet he had made with EJ. The pair betting on whether Ricky could get Nini to go out on a date with him. She didn't bother listening to the rest of the conversation, overwhelmed with feelings of anger, embarrassment, and sadness, she ran in the opposite direction, trying to convince herself he isn't worth her tears. She really liked the him, but knowing it all started because of some stupid bet, she couldn't trust him.</p>
<p>If Nini had stuck around to hear the rest of the conversation, she would've heard that the sole reason for the bet was because EJ was sick and tired of hearing Ricky mope and pine for the girl from afar. Deciding to take matters into his own hand, he bet Ricky twenty dollars that he didn't have the guts to ask out Nini. So, Ricky had decided to take him up on his offer, killing two birds with one stone, right? And Ricky was getting Big Red’s advice to come clean to her, not wanting to keep lying to the brunette.</p>
<p>“Nini, no, you’re not a game!” he says, approaching the girl carefully, not wanting her to run once he got too close. <br/> <br/>She wipes at her eyes, not sure whether they were her tears or the rain, she scoffs, “that’s hard to fucking believe.” She bites back, turning on her heel, ready to take off back to her house.<br/> <br/>Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around her body tightly, causing Nini’s eyes to fill up more with tears, her vision beginning to blur. “Nini, please don’t go.” He mumbles into her ear, pressing his lips against the side of her head, she can hear how his voice is shaking. Nini knows he’s trying not to cry, she knows he’s terrified. He’s scared to lose her, she knows, but that doesn’t erase what he had done. “Then, why’d you do it?” she asks softly, keeping her eyes trained on the feet.<br/> <br/>“I was scared. I've liked you for so long, but I'm a fucking coward and couldn't tell you how I felt. So, I accepted the bet because it gave me a reason to do what I’ve been wanting to do for so long,” he admits, “I’m so fucking sorry, Nini. Please, forgive me.”<br/> <br/>"I should've been a reason enough, Ricky," she whispers to the boy wrapped around her body. She turns in his arms, pressing a small kiss to his lips, the pair knowing it wasn’t out of forgiveness, rather it was a goodbye. “I want to forgive you. But I can’t. You decided to play the game Ricky, but you ended up losing me.” She says, peeling herself from his body, no matter how much it hurt.<br/> <br/>“Goodbye Ricky,” she says, turning to run back to her house not daring to look back; afraid if she does, she’ll just run back into his arms. Her tears started welling up her eyes as she thinks about the curly-haired boy, and how hard she fell for him. She knew he cared about her, but she wasn’t about to be a part of something that started off as fucking game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>had a lot of fluff in the last few fics, and felt like an angsty was just waiting to be written</p>
<p>i hope you enjoyed this drabble, don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment, they're what keeps me going xx</p>
<p>you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>